Gift of Life
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To serve her and love her the last thing he wants for her to be is in pain. But this pain is wanted, for it gives way to much happiness once it ends.


Slim, delicate fingers are clenched tightly around hat of her husband's much larger ones. His callousness skin rubs against her smooth skin, the sweat beading between heir palms even as it beads on her forehead. The pain coursing through her body is immense but not enough to make her regret any of this. Doctors yell for her to be wheeled into a medium sized room, the lights getting even brighter as she enters the space. The typical doctor stands off to the side getting ready, but instead only seeming to make her even more nervous.

She moves with help to the bed adorned in thin white sheets, the feel of them doing nothing to comfort her through her makeshift dress made of the same course material. Her blue-gray eyes stare up at ceiling as another wave of pain runs up and down her body. Her sandy blonde hair cropped just above her shoulders sticks to her flushed face. Those calloused hands brush away those strands however, a smile reflecting up at him. "Thanks Basch."

Mature and strong, Basch stands tall beside her bedside, his blue eyes looking down at her lovingly. His blonde hair is slicked back away from his face, showing the long, prominent scar across his left brow. His brow furrows however as he's pushed out of the room by her sudden yelp, the doctor spinning around to tend to her. "Ashe!" is all Basch can call out before the door shuts in front of his eyes.

His panic ridden body backs up until the backs of his legs hit the edge of a chair, his body slumping down onto it. Basch stares down at his shoes, not quite seeing them at the same time. All he can do is wait as the one he loves and protects screams. Each piercing scream resonates in his ears even though these in particular only bare good news as to what's happening.

As the minutes pass his mind ventures further and further away from what's actually happening, the only way he can stop himself from charging in there. A hand pats his back, before the owner of that hand sits down beside him. Basch glances over at Vaan, surprised to see him here. The blonde boy grins back at him, "Balthier picked me up, him and Fran should be here soon. Penelo couldn't come though; she wishes you and Ashe the best."

Basch gives him a nod before turning to the approaching couple and giving them a nod of acknowledgement as well. Balthier's arm slips away from Fran's waist, the two standing in front of Vaan, all of them waiting for the good news. With the silence stretching out around them, Balthier leans against the wall with his arms crossed. On any other occasion a remark would be made about how even in this type of place, Balthier still has his guns holstered onto his waist.

But at the moment, Basch could care less about anything that doesn't relate to Ashe and her condition. This is why he practically jumps to his feet when the door to her room opens and the doctor exits. He heads straight to Basch with a smile on his face, "You all can see her now."

The others let Basch rush in first, following him in without hesitating. The nurses are huddle on the other side of the room, the sound of a baby crying being the first thing to meet Basch's ears. He stares over at them until Ashe's fingers lace together with his. She smiles up at him with sweat still beading on her forehead, her breathing still easing out of the pants and back to normal breaths.

Basch leans down, brushing strands away from her face as he kisses her forehead. She kisses his cheek in return before glancing over to the three idling at the end of her bed. "Hello," she says with a polite smile.

Breaking the ice, Balthier comments first, sparing Vaan the trouble, "Looking as lovely as always Your Highness."

Basch shoots the blonde sky pirate a warning glance but is forced to return his eyes to Ashe when she squeezes his hand, a sign to let it go. She scoots over and Basch sits down on the edge of the bed, his eyes lingering on hers, volumes being said between them without any words even being used.

"Excuse me," a young woman says shyly.

Basch let's go of Ashe's hand so that her arms can outstretched toward this woman. The small form bundled up in a thick white blanket forms perfectly into the crook of her arm. A single manicured finger brushes over the baby's lips and nose, a brilliant smile forming on Ashe's lips. As she looks up at Basch it seems to become contagious as that same smile molds onto his lips as well.

The nurse smiles kindly and bows as she goes to turn away, "Congratulations on your baby boy Your Highness."

Basch presses his lips to Ashe's as she holds the petite being up in her arms, "Do you want to hold your son?"

Nothing needs to be said as his strong arms hold the fragile baby in his arms, happiness overflowing inside of him. As he looks down on his newly born son he can't help but feel overwhelmed in the best way possible. The other three crowd around the bed as Ashe takes the small child back into her arms. She smiles sincerely up at her husband, "I was thinking, that maybe we should name him...Gabranth."

Basch presses their foreheads together, "I would like that."


End file.
